1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and MR apparatus for the acquisition of images of an examination region of a human or animal body in a magnetic resonance system by means of measurement parameter sets controlling the image acquisition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The measurement parameter sets available in a magnetic resonance system, which are either predetermined at the manufacturer or are applied by a customer, are listed in a program available to an operator. From this list the user can select measurement parameter sets that are to be used for acquisition of images in the magnetic resonance system. In order to find a specific measurement protocol, the user must search through an index tree in which different examination regions are listed by their names. Under the circumstances, the user thus must read almost all entries of this index tree in order to find and select the desired examination region so that the parameter sets provided for this examination region are shown. An overview of the entirety of the available measurement parameter sets is difficult. Operators who do not work with the system every day require a relatively long time in order to search out a specific parameter set using the list of the names of the examination regions.